


Gingerpilot Song Lyric Drabbles

by sunnywritesstuff



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Based on Songs, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Fluff, Gingerpilot, M/M, Other, generalpilot, most of this is fluff lmao, smutty elements in one fic (will be tagged), solo hux for one of them, song lyric based drabbles, trigger warnings go fic by fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnywritesstuff/pseuds/sunnywritesstuff
Summary: I posted these over on my blog, @general-hux-ask-blog on tumblr, but I put them all together here. Most of them are Gingerpilot, but there is one solo fic of just Hux in here. All of these drabbles are based on song lyrics that I had my followers send me, and I'll likely be adding to this collection again. Enjoy, everyone!





	1. I Wish That You Were Here

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my blog @general-hux-ask-blog on Tumblr to see more of my content and/or submit requests when I'm taking them!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux sits alone for the evening, drinking and hoping Poe will message him back.

> "And now I'm reaching out with every note I sing/ And I hope it gets to you on some pacific wind/ Wraps itself around you and whispers in your ear/ Tells you that I miss you and I wish that you were here" (Wish That You Were Here by Florence and the Machines)

Hux played the recording again and took a sip from the tall glass he’d poured. The chords of Poe’s guitar hummed through the speakers of his com and the other man’s voice followed. It was a sad song, likely something he’d picked up from his mother. Hux loved it when Poe sang to him, but that was a luxury he had not been able to afford for the past three months. The war kept them apart, he hadn’t heard from Poe in a month. The last message the pilot sent was from the inside of a bunker, a picture of himself smiling and giving a thumbs up as he sat next to a filthy wall that said ‘Hi Armie! Can’t talk, but missing you. Been here for 2 weeks, home soon” carved into the rust-covered metal. 

Hux closed his eyes and drank again at the remembrance of the picture, listening to the voice he missed so dearly. During these times, Hux lived every day of his life in fear for the day that Poe would not come home. Hux drank again. Sometimes the wait was so long Hux wondered if Poe still loved him. How easy it would be for the pilot to simply stop contacting him, run off with some other rebel he spent time in the air with. How easy it would be to leave Hux there, waiting up at night like a damned fool for a message that would never come. The general shook his head to clear it of the bitterness that was forming and took another sip. His com buzzed beside him and he saw Poe’s username pop up. Hux’s heart jumped in his chest like it always did, and he put down his glass.


	2. With Every Note I Sing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux remembers the first time he met Poe as he's dozing off for the night, curled up next to his sleeping pilot.

> "Keep your 'lectric eye on me babe/Put your ray gun to my head/Press your space face close to mine, love" (Moonage Daydream (1971) by David Bowie)

Hux remembered the first time he met the pilot. He’d dragged him to an interrogation cell and decided to personally deal with the rebel after all of their encounters. Poe had gone too far with his teasing of the First Order, obnoxiously flying his X-Wing too close to the shields like a cocky Icarus, basically begging to be caught in the sea. Hux had a blaster to the ruffian’s head, pushing him forward into the chair that two troopers restrained him in. The pilot had kicked and fought like a dog, but a low-level tranquilizer dart had restricted his movements greatly.

_ Hux’s fist came down on the button that shut the door and he walked forward, grabbing the pilot’s chin, “Just who do you think you are, Dameron?” _

_ The pilot grinned cockily, “I’m your worst nightmare, and if you ask my boyfriend, he’ll tell you I’m the most charming nightmare he’s ever met, and he’s never actually met me! Online dating and all…” The pilot jutted out his chin proudly and a huge smirk was plastered on his face. He clearly thought he was being funny. _

_ Hux froze with the pilot’s face clasped in his gloved hand, “Leave.” He told the troopers, who saluted and filed out of the room, shutting the door behind them. Hux gulped, pressured by the words he was about to utter, “You don’t happen to be Charmingpilot88, do you?” Hux hissed fearfully through his teeth. _

_ Poe’s face went bone white, “You’re Gingerfox34?” _

Hux smiled at the memory and rolled over to face a still sleeping Poe in bed, sighing contentedly.


	3. Photograph Dream on The Getaway Mile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux runs through Starkiller Base on a mission of escape. Poe is waiting for him like the light at the end of the tunnel.

> "I’ve got a bulletproof heart/You’ve got a hollow point smile/ Me and your runaway scars/ Got a photograph/ Dream on the getaway mile" (Bulletproof Heart by My Chemical Romance)

Hux ran as quietly as he could through the building in the dead of night. He made it past each set of guards undetected, the weight of the bag he carried on his back almost compacting his chest. He held a crinkled photograph in one of his gloved hands, the only picture he truly loved. Hux had tried to preserve it as much as possible, but he had a habit of taking it out far too often to look at the smiling faces of him and Poe Dameron squished together in the cockpit of an X-Wing. 

He pressed the photo to his heaving chest and made it out the door, relief coursing through his veins. He couldn’t believe he was actually doing this. Three years ago, he would have had someone killed for attempting the very same escape he was currently involved in, but times were changing. The war had taken a turn for the worst. Heavy casualties plagued both sides, Snoke was dead, General Organa was dead, many Resistance and Order bases had fallen to the machine of war.

Hux had tried to stay, he really had. He’d tried to keep himself from being so stuck on the pilot, to get back to his job like he’d been doing for the past decade. Something had stirred his heart. Maybe it was the comfort of being wrapped in two warm, burly arms at the end of the night, maybe it was the end of his lonely wine-drinking. The sting of Ren’s blows on Hux’s weak body was softened by getting to see Poe every week when they’d meet; and he’d realized that he’d rather be scrunched up in an X-Wing next to a rebel than in an overly starched uniform aboard a grim ship. 

Hux hated the idea of committing treason, but he could not turn his back on the offer he was given on this particular night. The First Order would fall, and he wanted to preserve not only himself, but the only person he felt that he could ever love. He made it to the meeting spot where the ship was waiting. Poe opened the door, Hux barreled into the cockpit, much to the demise of Millicent who had been in the bag he carried. Two traitors sat shoulder to shoulder, adrenaline coursing through their veins at the thrill of the crime. The door closed, the ship took off, and Hux’s dream came true.


	4. Make a Name For Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solo Hux drabble where our young general has recently acquired his title and admires his and Phasma's work.
> 
> TW: Character death mention  
> TW: Abuse mention

> "Stop stalling, make a name for yourself./Boy, you better put that pen to paper, charm your way out./If you talk you better walk you better back your shit up" (London Beckoned Songs About Money Written By Machines by Panic! At the Disco)

Hux brushed a single gloved hand over the spotless desk, a gift from the captain. It seemed fitting, that he wouldn’t have the same desk as his father. Not the same desk he’d been punished over. In return for the gift and her service, he’d promoted Phasma and paid for the specialized armor she’d been hoping for. The office was silent, possibly the quietest it had ever been. The tacky shelf of liquor next to the untouched bookcase was the first thing Hux had decided to get rid of. He’d also gotten himself a new chair, new pens, a new everything. It was satisfying, taking out the old and bringing in the new. That was the idea he comforted himself with, ‘out with the old, in with the new’. Brendol Hux was very much out, he’d died a silent but painful death. Hux had spent the night writing endorsement letters about his most faithful soldiers, preparing his new elite. He’d spent the night with his pen to paper while Phasma watched his father choke his last breath. 

Hux draped his new coat over the back of his chair and sat down, drummed his fingers over his desk. This was what being a General felt like. He would give orders from this office if he felt like it. He’d be able to have caf whenever he wanted, and get it from whoever he wanted. There would be no more beatings, no one else he worked with would have any authority to touch him if he didn’t will it. Cadets would salute him, now. Soldiers would be honored to be in his presence, grateful for even a mere moment of his time.  _ “So young,”  _ people would say when they looked at him,  _ “What an honor to be in his position, how did he do it?” _

 

Hux smiled to himself, he hadn’t done virtually anything. No one else was in the room where it happened, where he and Phasma had shaken hands and made a deal. No one else was in the room when the captain released the vile beetle into Brendol’s office. No one else needed to know, either, how he got to the top. The many nights he’d spent in unfamiliar beds, or lying in his own, broken and bruised. No one else needed to know, and why would they ask?  _ He _ was their General now, and this was only his first step towards the top.


	5. In a Sky Full of Stars, I Think I Saw You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux looks up at the night sky and hopes Poe appears in it, coming to visit him again.

> "In a sky full of stars/I think I saw you" (A Sky Full Of Stars by Coldplay)

Hux looked up at the night sky, finally tearing his eyes away from his com. All of his work was done, his last messages were sent, but something felt missing tonight. Hux knew this feeling well, like his chest was a broken down house with a gaping hole in it. His job pushed the feeling away, like an old tarp barely keeping out the winds of loneliness. But at the end of the day, when his work was finished, when there was nothing more to occupy him, it was like a gust of wind had blown the tarp away with barely any effort. As soon as his uniform had been re-ironed and hung up for the next day, when his com was powered off and no more notifications lit up the darkness of his cabin, the loneliness enveloped him. Like a savage little animal looking for shelter in the night, it took hold of his heart. 

Hux had only two comforts, one of them being the pilot, his love. But Poe was not always there, as the war willed. They were often separated by long missions, busy nights, and tight security. Every meeting was to be orchestrated with meticulous procision to ensure that neither of them were caught. It was a game both exhilarating and exhausting to play, but the payoffs…

Hux closed his eyes, the memories returning to him. He leaned back in his chair; imaging his head resting on the pilot’s chest instead, Poe’s hands in his hair, the warm sun on his face. Their last meeting had been one of their most peaceful ones, he desperately wished he could see Poe again soon. Hux opened his eyes and looked longingly at all the stars and the bright, blinking lights of all the ships coming and going. He locked eyes on a particularly bright little light, far away- but incoming. Could it be? Hux made a quick wish on the ship before getting up to get ready for bed. Maybe tonight, his wish would come true.


	6. You're Worse Than Nicotine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux tries to comfort himself by smoking when Poe doesn't show up for their meeting. Again. It doesn't work.
> 
> TW: Self-destructive habits  
> TW: Smoking  
> TW: Negativity  
> TW: Negative thoughts  
> TW: Neglect

> "I taste you on my lips and I can't get rid of you / So I say damn your kiss and the awful things you do / You're worse than nicotine" (Nicotine by Panic! At the Disco)

Hux took a long drag from his cigarette, somehow hoping the heat would burn away his tears. It didn’t. Hux puffed the smoke he’d inhaled and sat up in his bed before his body was wracked with coughs. He didn’t know why he still smoked, he had a breathing disorder already and it never made him forget. That was Poe’s job, to make him forget, but where was his pilot now? They’d scheduled a meeting for today, Poe hadn’t shown up. Hux new Poe loved him, but as much as he did, sometimes it wasn’t enough. 

 

Sometimes Hux wondered if it really was ‘the war’ that kept them apart so often. Maybe Poe didn’t really love him, he was just using Hux to get something else. Maybe Hux was just a passing whim to the young pilot, a notch in his belt. Who knew what Poe did back on the base, when Hux wasn’t there to see? Hux’s throat tightened and another tear dared fall. He took another long drag of the cigarette before he launched into a series of hacking coughs. His entire body spasmed and Hux  threw the cigarette into the ashtray on the nightstand in disgust. His eyes watered more from the coughing, and Hux gave up on trying to smoke himself better. 

 

Hux tried to breathe, but every inhale and exhale was like a wheeze. He got out of bed quickly and threw open his window to get rid of the smoke before yanking open his bedside table drawer to grab his inhaler. Hux sighed and took the medicine, standing by the window and feeling like a fool for even thinking he would feel better at the end of the night. But still, he looked up at the night sky, gazing out into the cloudy blackness. He knew it was futile, but he sat for a moment and hoped the bright light of an X-Wing would appear out of nowhere to surprise him. When it didn’t and he could breathe again, he shut the window and the curtains before getting back into his bed. Hux closed his eyes and tried to sleep,  _ “He’ll be here tomorrow.”  _ Hux told himself, hoping he was right.


	7. Rude Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe takes Hux's hat and surprises him when Hux comes home after a long day.
> 
> This is the slightly smutty one, I might do a continuation of this sometime if you all really like it.

> “Come here rude boy, boy/Can you get it up/Come here rude boy, boy/Is you big enough” (Rude Boy by Rihanna)

 

Hux entered his bedroom after a long day to find the pilot laying across the bed on his stomach, wearing nothing but one of Hux’s hats and a pair of skin-tight black shorts. The general was drained from the day’s work and the headache that had accompanied another one of Ren’s outbursts. Nonetheless, Poe was always a sight for sore eyes. He was just surprised at the boldness of the action, something about Poe that he didn’t think would ever change.

Hux was speechless for a moment and he felt his face flush, “What exactly do you think you’re doing?” 

Poe grinned cockily, “I’m trying on your hat, it looks cute on you, so I thought I’d borrow it.”

Armitage knew what his partner was getting at, but the action was so bold he almost didn’t know how to react. He decided to play along, “So you  _ enjoy _ being naughty now, taking my clothes and playing dress up.” Hux crept closer to the bed, the pilot’s eyes followed him. 

Poe propped his head up on the backs of his hands, the crooks of his elbows digging into the bed below him. He looked positively pleased with himself, “Yes,  _ General _ . Don’t you think that warrants some kind of...correction?” 

“I think it does, pilot. Do you know what I do with naughty flyboys?” Hux removed his boots with the jack and hung up his coat on a nearby hook before getting to the edge of the bed. He tightened his gloves, the crunch of the leather intimidating in the quiet air.

“What do you do with them?” Poe mocked surprise and spread his legs a bit when Armitage approached. The general’s breath caught in his chest, the little action making his heart speed up. 

The general grabbed his boyfriend by the ankles and yanked Poe towards him, the pilot giving a delighted yelp. Hux smirked at the noise and climbed onto the bed on top of Poe to whisper in his ear, “I punish them.” 

Poe was clearly trying to contain the grin on his face as he reached under the pillow nearest to them and pulled out a riding crop, passing it to Armitage, “Well, I’ve been very bad.” 

Hux took the crop without question as to where the pilot had acquired a new one, and flexed it in his gloved hands, “Then I suppose I will have to discipline you.”


	8. Play it Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WW2 AU where Hux is a discharged member of the English military, now playing the saxophone in a little club in New Orleans.
> 
> TW: Period typical homophobia  
> TW: Alcohol mention  
> TW: Past abuse mention

> "Make it nice, play it clean, jazzman... jazzman take my blues away" (Jazzman by Carole King)
> 
>  

Hux carefully removed his saxophone from its pristine case. It was just another show, another chance to make money from the world that had treated him poorly. It was 1943, the year of the second great war. He had lost everything that made him who he was to the cause back home. Once a prestigious soldier, fighting for the Royal Army back in England, Hux had been discharged for various reasons. His father, a high ranking officer, hated him, for one. He hadn’t thought Armitage was rather prepared to fight, but pushed him through the process of becoming a combat soldier, nonetheless. Just as his career was heightening, he was discovered to be homosexual. His father, furious with him, made it his business to have his son removed from the military altogether and cut off all contact.  _ “To hell with him, then,”  _ Armitage had thought as he boarded a ship the next day with his things, ready to leave his disgraced legacy behind.

Now he was here, at a practically run-down club in New Orleans playing the bloody saxophone for a bunch of drunk, loud ass Americans. However, playing meant no one bothered him. And as much as he liked to hate the dinky little club, it had its charm and the job paid him decently. Plus, no one here knew of him or his past. As soon as he began to play notes, the Americans would finally settle in. Every night when Armitage played, this sort of trance went over the patrons of the bar. They sat down, usually with glasses of bourbon in hand, and listened. Hux had an agreement with the club’s owner, never to play the dreary war songs that were becoming overdone at other clubs. Only jazz, which was loved by many and gave the club’s regulars a way to forget.

He began to play a popular song for the crowd, and Phasma, the singer for the club, began the lyrics. The patrons listened, but Hux noticed one handsome stranger in the back mouthing the words as well. He looked like an American fighter pilot, with a strong jaw and some stubble, dark curly hair that he wanted to run his fingers through… The stranger met his gaze, and Hux immediately looked back to his music. The man's eyes stayed on him until he was done playing, and the crowd clapped. Hux realized he was blushing a bit, and took his backstage break early. He tried to take his mind off of the man, but something in his gut was telling him to go back out. 

As Hux attempted to compose himself, fiddling with his hair and checking the condition of his saxophone reeds, he heard someone in the hallway whistling to the tune he’d just played. He had begun to pace while thinking of the stranger in the bar, but stopped when he heard the noise. The whistling got closer, along with some footsteps, until it was clear someone was right outside his door. Armitage’s heart thundered in his chest as a small piece of paper was slipped under the door. The footsteps started again, moving away from the door and back the way they came. When he thought it was safe, Hux went over to the note on the floor and picked it up to read it.

_ “You play well, come have a drink with me sometime.”  _ A simple, yet clear message. Hux smiled to himself, endeared by the advancement. He had a feeling this was the start of something good and long overdue for him. Though doubts tugged at him, Hux pushed them away. After all...What did he have to lose?

Armitage picked up a pen, turned the paper over, and began to write his response, still unable to stop grinning.


	9. I Will Wait For You to Love me Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe is injured after his plane is shot down, and he wonders if this is the last night he will share in the same world as his love. 
> 
> (Decided to do a little twist with this one and write from Poe's point of view, but there is some Hux in here, so check it out!)
> 
> TW: Blood  
> TW: Broken Bones  
> TW: Crying  
> TW: Angst

> "I can still taste the ocean/ Like it was today/ you said please keep on holding your hand/ and the rain, it came too soon/ I will wait for you/ to love me again" (Outer Space/ Carry On by 5 Seconds Of Summer)

 

Poe gripped his helmet and hugged it to his chest. He curled up and clutched the helmet, trying to force away the tears. He sat in the sand, looking up at the smoky sky. He found Armitage’s folded up letter in his pocket, reading it over again, 

 

_ “Dearest Husband, _

 

_ I cannot express the depth of my need to see you again. Every day, I just look up at our moon and hope you’re alive and well, looking up at it too. I miss you desperately, but I know how duty calls. I never thought it would be like this, me away from you… I thought it would be easier, as well. But if I can confess, it is becoming harder and harder to see the nights through without you. I hope we can meet soon, please take care of yourself… If not for your sake, for mine. With luck, this horrid war will be over soon, and we can have a proper life. _

 

_ Your dearest love, _

 

_ Armitage” _

 

Poe brushed the paper to his face and closed his eyes, pretending it was the tender touch of his Armitage in front of him. He prayed to the Maker, hoping this would not be the last time he saw his husband again. He glanced over to his ship, which was farther along the beach, in flames. The mission had failed, he’d been shot down, and he was sure one of his legs was broken, it was bleeding out all over the soft sandy beach despite his efforts to stop the steady flow. It would be hours before the next squadron would fly over. Not even the reconnaissance flight would be out now. Maker, he hoped they would come early. He couldn’t die like this, with Armie never seeing him again. He flipped Armitage’s letter over, removed a pencil from his cargo pocket, and began to write,

 

_ “Armie- _

 

_ I don’t have a lot of time. My ship was shot down, the mission failed. I may not come out of this one alive, but I want you to know that I tried So. Hard. to come home. It was just gonna be this last mission, I swear to you. I don’t want you to think I wanted this, I wanted  _ _ us. _ _ I wanted this marriage so badly, I wanted to be with you. Just… Don’t hurt yourself over this, Armie. It’s not your fault. _

_ Love,  _

 

_ Poe” _

 

Poe careful placed the letter in the helmet and held it close, laying back in the sand. Tears streamed down his face as he listened to the rhythmic swish and crash of the waves. The pain shooting up his leg was a dull roar at this point, and he saw that the sun was setting fast. The pilot knew he wouldn’t be able to move without hurting himself more.

 

As he cried himself to sleep, Poe wondered if he would wake up again. 


	10. Early Morning, Longer Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux and Poe wake up together, Poe wishes they could be together longer. If you guys really like this one, leave a comment, I'm highly considering continuing it!

> "Early morning, longer nights/Tom Ford, private flights/Crazy schedule, fast life/I wouldn't trade it in, 'cause it's our life" Do What U Want by Lady Gaga
> 
>  

The sudden beep of the alarm causes Hux to jerk awake, and Poe to groan beside him, putting his pillow over his head in attempt to muffle the sound. Hux snorts at the pilot’s unbreakable will to stay in bed and quickly shuts off the alarm, stretching and leafing a hand through the hair that brushed uncomfortably against his forehead. Gelling it back would be one of the first things he did today. Thanks to Poe the night before, his usually neatly groomed hair is quite a porg’s nest. The pilot loved his ginger locks, and spends plenty of time ruffling them. 

  
Hux attempts to roll out of bed, but a beefy arm wraps itself around his skinny waist and keeps him in place. 

  
“Stay with me,” Poe whines, picking his head up out from under the pillow and wrapping his other arm around Hux.

  
“Shh, you know I have to go to work,” Hux murmurs, trying to pry Poe’s arm off of him. His belly sinks as the iron grip around him tightens. He wants to stay with him, but the day’s work called. Hux sighs and does relax for a moment, leaning into Poe’s touch and petting his mussed brown hair into shape.

  
“I’ll see you again tonight, we’re lucky this week. We can go on the roof again, maybe. I can try to bribe the guard,” Hux muses, thinking over the very dangerous idea.

“It’ll be late, though,” Poe shows no signs of ceasing his whining, which tugs at Hux’s heart, “I just wish I could spend one day with you. We never get to see each other in the afternoon, Armie. It’s always really early or really late. Sometimes I just wish it could be normal…”

  
The corners of Hux’s mouth twitch into a frown. Poe must have been thinking about that for a while, thinking about their insane schedule. But something about the way his partner talks about ‘normal’ makes his chest and throat tighten. Was Poe unhappy with their relationship? Hux looks at him questioningly at first, but decides to calm himself, not wanting this to turn into an argument so early in the morning. He doesn’t know if he can handle one of those.

  
“We’ll talk about this more later, but for now I’ve really got to go…” Hux reluctantly glances back at the clock, trying to ignore the increasingly pained look on Poe’s face. 

  
Poe nods acceptingly, “I know, Armie, I know…Don’t worry about it, okay? I’m sorry I said that, I know meeting is hard enough for us…”

  
Hux shakes his head furiously, “Look, we’ll talk later, okay? I can’t do this now, I’m really sorry.” He kisses Poe quickly once on the lips and once on his forehead, their usual good morning kiss. After Poe kisses him back and releases him, Armitage gets out of bed.    
“Love you, Armie,” Poe smiles weakly, sleepily.

  
“I love you too, Poe,” Hux returns the slightly pained expression.


	11. You And I Have Memories (Sequel to Photograph Dream on The Getaway Mile)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of "Photograph Dream on The Getaway Mile", Poe and Hux look at photos of their memories in the X-Wing while escaping.

> "You and I have memories/ longer than the road that stretches out ahead" (Two of Us by The Beatles)
> 
>  

Hux managed to remove the book of photos from his bag, which was cramped between him and Poe. Millie mewled in protest but kept her spot on his lap. Poe was cruising through the clear sky with the X-Wing on autopilot, they’d just stopped for fuel and were on their way to the next stop on their journey to the outer rim. The thrill of escape had morphed into a dull anxiety of being found, but an overall tiredness consumed them. 

   “You doin’ alright, Armie?” Poe murmured, leaning back in his seat and stretching. 

   “Quite so, I’m looking at our pictures. It takes my mind off the fact that we’re on the lam,” Hux joked, meaning the joke a bit too literally. 

   “Wow, you really kept all of these?” Poe chuckled, pointing to one photo of himself grinning a mile wide with Millicent on his shoulders, an angry expression on her face.

   “Of course, I didn’t go a day without looking at these, you know. Especially this one, we look a lot happier here than now,” Hux smiled, pointing to a shot of the two of them in the X-Wing on a hot summer day, laughing about something silly.

   “We could replicate that, but probably another day when my butt’s not numb from sitting for 5 hours,” Poe remarked, flipping the page.

   “Thank you for sharing, I’m sure we can find a way to fix that if we stop somewhere…” a sneaky half-smile grew on Hux’s face.

   Poe chuckled at the clear implication, “You’re good at tempting me, but that’s gonna be a long way away from here.”

   Hux adjusted the book and gave Millicent a pat on the head, “We’ll be able to do whatever we want once we get to the right planet.” 

   Poe nodded, looking back out at the broad expanse of stars before them, “That’s the idea, Armie. I’m glad we did this, I really think it’ll be worth it. Once the war’s over, I’ll take you home…”

   “...to Yavin 4, to build a big tree house on one of the mountains, because it’ll be fun for the 10 children you want to have with me?” Hux finished Poe’s sentence, shaking his head with a look of amusement on his face.

   Poe mock-gasped and tried to contain his laughter, “Oh, Armie, however could you know exactly what I want out of life?” They’d both heard him tell the story so many times, it had become a joke between them. 

   Hux reached over and brushed a stray curly lock of Poe’s hair behind his ear, “You know home is anywhere for me as long as it’s with you and Millie.” 

   Poe carefully took Hux’s hand and kissed his fingertips, “You’ll have that, Armie. I’ll make sure of it.”


End file.
